


Sólo quiero que sepas quién soy

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Series: Yakuza!Verse [esp] [1]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Developing Relationship, Feelings, Jealousy, M/M, Self-Doubt, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Estaba harto de tener que seguir luchando contra de él y de sus manías, harto de intentar de hacerlo todo perfecto mientras el mayor encontraba maneras siempre nuevas de herirlo.Estaba harto de encontrar una solución que – quizá – no existía.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya
Series: Yakuza!Verse [esp] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148744
Kudos: 1





	Sólo quiero que sepas quién soy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sanagi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246976) by [vogue91esp (vogue91)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp). 



> Esta fic es parte del mismo verse de Sanagi. Hay otra fic precedente a esta, que es muy larga y que no escribí yo, pues por ahora no creo que voy a traducirla. Se encuentra aquí en inglés. Todo lo que es necesario entender para comprender esto, es que las continuaciones de Sanagi ignoran la muerte de Kota (porque, bien. Era demasiado triste) y que Yuya y Kei eran amigos, antes de que Yuya comprara a Yuri, y de alguna manera se reconciliaron. O, y que Yuri volvió a la escuela. Espero sea comprensible 

**Sólo quiero que sepas quien soy**

No era la primera vez que Yuri se despertaba queriendo volver enseguida a acostarse.

No era el tipo de despertarse de mal humor, para nada.

Era bastante activo la mañana, e intentaba siempre ser alegre, para satisfacer la falta de sueño.

Siempre intentaba, y puntual llegaba algo para quitarle el alegría, real o presumida.

Esa mañana, como siempre, se había despertado antes de Yuya.

Incluso queriendo dormir un poco más, sabía qué al yakuza le gustaba encontrar café y desayuno listos al despertarse, y era algo que había entrado hacía demasiado tiempo en la rutina cotidiana para que Yuri pudiese pensar de darse vuelta en la cama y descansar diez minutos más.

A veces se sorprendía de cuanto poco hubieran cambiado sus habitudes.

Desde que Yuya le había dicho de quererlo, desde que había dejado ser un esclavo sexual por el mayor, se había esperado que las cosas tomasen una dirección completamente diferente.

Porque _podía_ volver a dormir, podía no prepararle el desayuno, podía dejar que se hiciera el café solo, y no le habría pasado nada más grave que tener que sufrir las quejas del mayor.

Lo hacía, entonces, por la simple razón que le gustaba hacerlo.

Encendió la cafetera y puso el arroz en el hervidor, y estaba por comenzar a preparar el tamagoyaki cuando Yuya apareció en cocina.

“Buenos días.” murmuró, el entrecejo fruncido, acercándose para besarlo y luego colapsando en una silla a la mesa del salón.

“¡El desayuno, Yu!” gritó, en tono quejumbroso, encendiendo la televisión en busca de algo interesante de ver.

El menor resopló, acelerando los movimientos.

Le sirvió una taza de café en cuanto fue listo, llevándosela al salón y bajándola en la mesa frente a él.

“Te despertaste más temprano hoy. ¿Por qué?” preguntó, curioso.

El yakuza se encogió de hombros, desviando la atención de la pantalla y dirigiéndola al menor.

“Siempre me despierto cuando te levantas, Yuri. Sólo hoy hace demasiado calor para quedarse en la cama.” le explicó, encogiéndose de hombros y tirándolo de una cadera, haciéndolo acercar y besándole los labios. “Buenos días.” repitió, sonriéndole.

Chinen se sonrojó instintivamente, devolviendo el beso y volviendo recto, intentando parecer dignificado.

“Buenos días.” murmuró, volviendo a la cocina para acabar de preparar el desayuno.

Cuando se lo llevó se le sentó a un lado, no pudiendo evitar de sonreír para como el mayor pareció recuperar las fuerzas sólo al mirar la comida.

Sacudió la cabeza, y comenzó a comer con él.

“¿Qué programas tienes hoy?” le preguntó el mayor, la boca llena.

Yuri puso un aire pensativo.

“Nada especial. Fui de compras ayer y no tengo nada de estudiar, pues… creo que me quedaré en casa y me aburriré.” respondió, encogiéndose de hombros y mirando fijo a Yuya con expectativa.

Si le había hecho esa pregunta, esperaba que tuviera en mente una alternativa de proponerle.

“Yo no tengo que trabajar, hoy Kota tiene que encargarse de la contabilidad, y me retiré.” le dijo, haciendo una mueca. “Podríamos hacer algo juntos.” añadió, intentando sonar casual.

Yuri saltó en la silla, cruzando las piernas y acercándosele.

“¡Podríamos ir fuera de la ciudad! Podríamos almorzar hacia fuera y dar un paseo, o…” se mordió un labio, sonriendo. “Podríamos ir a Chiba, ya que hay buen tiempo y hace mucho calor. Hay ese restaurante de pescado que te gusta mucho, ¿no, Yuya?” preguntó, quizá demasiado emocionado frente a la perspectiva de pasar el día con él.

Lo vio sonreír por un segundo, antes de volver a poner un aire indiferente.

“Sí, no es una idea mala. Podría ser gracioso, aprovechar del buen tiempo para ir al mar.” concedió, encogiéndose de hombros. Tomó otro bocado de arroz y volvió a mirarlo, cogiéndolo de un brazo y haciéndolo sentar encima de sus piernas en un movimiento rápido. “Luego podríamos pasar la noche ahí. ¿Qué te parece?” le murmuró al oído, pasándole una mano en una cadera, bajo la camiseta.

Yuri sonrió, gimiendo bajo cuando los dedos del yakuza llegaron a un pezón.

“Vale. Pero no me lleves en algún escuálido love hotel. Quiero ir a un hotel de verdad, Yuuyan.” lo avisó, levantando una ceja.

El mayor levantó los brazos en señal de rendición.

“Vale, vale. No seas tanto refinado, no me parece que haya mucha diferencia entre lo que hacemos en un love hotel y lo que…”

“¡Yuya!” lo reprochó Yuri, de buen humor, acercándosele para besarle los labios. “Consiéntame, por una vez.” susurró, apretándose más contra el cuerpo del yakuza.

Yuya le abrazó la cintura y asintió.

“Como si nunca te consintiera con nada.” murmuró, pero Chinen fingió no haberlo oído para evitar discusiones.

Desplazó una pierna más allá de las de Yuya, acabando a horcajadas en su regazo, y le pasó las manos detrás del cuello, moviéndose en adelante para volver a besarlo.

“Llevamos mucho tiempo sin hacer algo juntos.” le dijo luego, sonriendo.

Yuya lo miraba absorto, las manos en sus muslos y subiendo.

“¿De verdad? No me había dado cuenta.” respondió, sacudiendo la cabeza y metiéndose a besarle el cuello, mordiéndolo lentamente, subiendo de vuelta con las manos bajo la camiseta, esta vez quitándosela y atacándole el pecho con la boca.

Yuri cerró los ojos, apoyó la espalda contra el borde de la mesa y pasó los dedos entre el pelo de Yuya, apretándolo, tirándolo contra de sí, gimiendo bajo cuando el mayor lo tocaba en puntos especialmente sensibles.

Estaban ambos tan involucrados que tardaron un poco en darse cuenta de que el móvil del mayor sonaba.

El yakuza levantó la cabeza, enojado, y Chinen hizo un sonido de decepción.

“Ignóralo.” lo imploró, intentando devolver su atención en sí, en vano.

Yuya sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

“Vamos, podría ser Kota. Un minuto.” le aseguró, cogiendo el móvil y respondiendo.

Yuri puso un aire decepcionado al darse cuenta de que era Kei que llamaba.

Levantó una ceja al oír Yuya cambiar completamente tono de voz.

Siempre lo hacía, cuando hablaba con Inoo.

Era más suave que con él, como si tuviese cuidado de no irritarlo ni de ponerlo nervioso, cuidado que Yuri nunca recordaba haber ensayado en primera persona.

Cuando el mayor colgó lo miró en aire culpable, y Yuri entendió que no iba a gustarle lo que estaba por decirle.

“¿Quién era?” preguntó con una sonrisa, fingiendo de no haberlo entendido ya.

“Era Kei.” respondió Yuya, con cuidado. “Dice que, ya que Kota hoy está fuera todo el día, se aburre y no sabe qué hacer.” empezó a explicar, esperando una reacción por parte de Chinen.

Sin embargo, Yuri no le dio ayuda, y se limitó a cruzar los brazos, bajando de las piernas del yakuza.

“¿Pues qué? No puede pasar el día mirando drama, ¿Cómo hace siempre?” preguntó, intentando como podía hacer resultar su tono de voz no demasiado molesto.

No iba a darle la satisfacción.

“Pero lo sabe, Yuri, es verano y sólo hay replicas. Y hace mucho calor en su casa, pues me pidió si… bueno, si tuviera ganas de salir y hacer algo.” explicó, arañándose nerviosamente el cuello. “Podemos llevarlo con nosotros, ¿Qué te parece?” propuso, mordiéndose un labio.

Yuri habría casi sido divertido al verlo tan en dificultad, si no hubieran estado en esa situación particular.

“Está bien, como quieres. No es que su presencia cambie nada, ¿no?” respondió, y salió rápidamente del cuarto. “Voy a prepararme.” murmuró, cerrando la puerta del baño detrás de sí.

Se miró en el espejo en expresión casi de asco.

¿Qué había de tan equivocado en él de llevar a Yuya a comportarse de esa manera?

Estaba harto de tener que seguir luchando contra de él y de sus manías, harto de intentar de hacerlo todo perfecto mientras el mayor encontraba maneras siempre nuevas de herirlo.

Estaba harto de encontrar una solución que – quizá – no existía.

Se lavó rápidamente cara y dientes, siguiendo pensando en la relación entre Yuya y Kei, en cuanto fuera particular, en cuanto la detestase.

Al salir del baño, vio al yakuza intentar orientarse entre las cosas de llevar, y con un suspiro exasperado se le acercó para ayudarlo.

Yuya retrocedió, rindiéndose frente al hecho que no estaba capaz de preparar una bolsa para una simple excursión al mar, y prefirió quedarse mirando a Yuri, que en cambio no parecía tener problemas en hacerlo.

En cuanto acabó el mayor fue detrás de él, cogiéndolo de las caderas y bajándose para besarle suavemente el cuello.

“Sería un hombre perdido sin ti que te encargas de todas estas cosas inútiles.” le dijo, riéndose; y quizá Yuri habría reído con él, si la ocasión hubiera sido diferente.

“No creo que vengo hoy.” dijo, casi sin pensarlo, dándole la bolsa y volviendo a la cocina.

“Qué… ¿Qué quieres decir que no vienes? ¡Hasta diez minutos atrás dijiste no estaba bien y que no tenías nada de hacer hoy!” se quejó, cogiéndolo de una muñeca y obligándolo a girarse.

Yuri se protegió instintivamente de su agarre, quitando el brazo. No tuvo el coraje de mirar a Yuya, seguro de la expresión herida que iba a tener en la cara.

“Bueno, dentro de poco va a recomenzar la escuela, y me olvidé que hoy les había prometido a algunos compañeros de clase que nos habríamos visto para repetir algo del programa de inglés, dado que no soy muy bueno.” mintió, intentando resultar al menos creíble.

“¡Pues pospón! Lo dijiste antes que llevamos mucho tiempo sin hacer algo juntos, no veo porque…”

“No es importante. Van a estar otras ocasiones, ¿no?” lo interrumpió el menor, encogiéndose de hombros. “Vete con Kei. Al menos los dos de vosotros no os quedarais aburriéndoos.” murmuró, los ojos fijos al suelo.

Yuya hesitó algunos segundos, pero luego asintió.

“Vale. Pues nos… ¿nos vemos por la tarde?” dijo, en tono enojado.

Yuri hizo señal que sí con la cabeza, sin decir nada más, y se quedó en el salón mientras el mayor salía del cuarto, saludándolo con un rápido beso en los labios.

Al oír la puerta de casa cerrarse, maldijo en alta voz, dando un golpe contra la mesa.

Lo sabía qué el buen humor no iba a durar.

No podía hacerlo, ya que Yuya era un maestro en el arte de herirlo.

*

Si Yuri había esperado que durante el día Yuya se diera cuenta de que había un problema entre ellos, se quedó completamente decepcionado en sus expectativas.

Cuando el yakuza volvió a casa, estaba especialmente alegre.

“Date prisa y cocina, me muero de hambre.” le dijo al pisar en casa, después de haberlo saludado con un expeditivo beso en los labios. “No puedes imaginar cuanto me divertí, Yuri. Me hacía falta una pausa de Tokyo, llevaba semanas sin sentirme tan relajado. El tiempo estaba muy bueno, Kei se quemó un poco al sol.” añadió después, quitándose la camiseta y los pantalones y abandonándolos en el suelo para que el menor los pusiera en la lavadora.

“Me alegro de que te relajaste.” dijo Chinen entre los dientes, recogiendo sus cosas y metiéndolas en un gesto brusco en la lavadora.

“Sólo creo que gasté una fortuna en helado. Kei debería darle un descanso, come realmente demasiado de eso.” siguió contando el mayor, indiferente al tono usado de Yuri. “Me voy a duchar.” le comunicó después.

Chinen se pasó las manos en el pelo, resoplando y volviendo a la cocina para acabar de preparar la cena.

Puso la yakisoba en la mesa justo mientras Takaki salía del baño, dirigiéndose enseguida a comer.

“Ah, ¡no podía esperar! Hoy ni pude hacer un almuerzo decente, y siento que podría colapsar por el hambre que tengo.” comentó, manteniendo un tono alegre a pesar de la queja. “¿Cómo fue hoy? ¿Estudiaste?” le preguntó después al menor, empezando a comer.

Yuri levantó una ceja, metiéndose a juguetear con la comida que tenía en el plato, completamente sin hambre.

“No. Al final no tuvimos éxito de acordarnos, pues decidimos de organizarnos por otro día.” murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros.

Takaki levantó los ojos del plato, mirándolo en aire confuso.

“¿Y por qué no nos alcanzaste? Podías coger el tren.” le dijo, extendiendo un brazo en su dirección para tirarlo contra de sí, gesto de que Yuri se sustrajo.

“No tenía ganas. Y pensaba que Kei y tú os estuvisteis divirtiendo, y yo no tenía muchas ganas de ir al mar. Os habría solamente arruinado el día. De verdad…” se interrumpió, tomando el plato y suspirando. “Tampoco tengo hambre. Creo que voy a acostarme, ¿vale?” le dijo, levantándose de prisa y dirigiéndose a la cocina, abandonando el plato en la encimera antes de ir a la habitación.

No había dado a Yuya el tiempo para contestar, pero el mayor le pareció tan confuso por su comportamiento que probablemente no habría tenido mucho de decir.

Yuri se ocultó bajo las sábanas, apretando las manos en la almohada e intentando con todas sus fuerzas no llorar. 

Tenía demasiado de contener, demasiado que nunca le había gustado, demasiados detalles de su vida aún capaces de hacerlo infeliz, y se preguntaba si nunca iba a acabar.

Yuya seguía cambiando, mostrándole mejor y mejor lo que sentía, pero Yuri nunca tenía éxito de conformarse con lo que tenía.

Tampoco culpaba al yakuza de sus caprichos de adolescente, sino odiaba a sí mismo para no ser capaz de pasar por alto cosas como esa.

No supo decir cuánto tiempo hubiera pasado desde que había dejado a Yuya en el salón, pero no creía que fuera mucho.

Oyó la puerta abrirse despacio, y el mayor se sentó a su lado en el colchón, acariciándole despacio una cadera por encima de la sábana.

“¿Te sientes mal, Yu? Puedo… ¿puedo hacer algo?” le preguntó, con cuidado.

Chinen sacudió la cabeza, alejándose una vez más de su toque.

“No es nada, Yuya. Sólo no quiero comer, eso es todo.” se limitó a responder, cerrando los ojos y esperando que el mayor se fuera y los dejara solo con sus pensamientos.

No tuvo tanta suerte.

Takaki se tumbó detrás de él, siguiendo impertérrito tocándolo, ignorando el hecho que él siguiera evitándolo.

Se puso a besarlo suavemente en la nuca, mientras se hacía sitio junto a él bajo las sábanas, empezando con las manos a subir bajo la camiseta, trazando las costillas con las yemas, subiendo hasta los pezones y las clavículas, suspirando por la satisfacción a su oído.

“Sabes, de repente a mí también me pasó el hambre.” murmuró. “De comida, al menos.” añadió, alusivo.

Empujó las caderas contra de él, haciéndole sentir su erección contra la espalda, y Yuri no pudo evitar de sentirse raro, como si no fuera normal, como si hubiera algo equivocado.

Se giró, firme, alejándose del mayor.

“No tengo ganas, Yuya. De verdad, no… no tengo ganas.” murmuró, sintiéndose al borde de un ataque de pánico, porque ya no sabía cómo explicar su comportamiento, porque sabía qué no iba a contener las lágrimas mucho tiempo más.

“Yuri, ¿me dices qué demonio se pasa contigo?” le preguntó el mayor entonces, sentándose y tirándolo por un brazo en un gesto brusco, probablemente enojado por el enésimo rechazo. “Esta mañana parecías tan feliz de hacer algo juntos y luego te retiraste diciendo que tenías un compromiso que en realidad no tenías. No comiste, viniste a esconderte aquí, negándote a hacerte tocar. De verdad, ¡no entiendo porque te diviertas tanto siendo difícil!” gritó, soltando el agarre en su brazo y cogiendo bruscamente el paquete de cigarrillos abandonado en la mesilla de noche, encendiendo uno y dando una larga calada, esperando así calmarse.

Yuri lloraba ya. No había nada que pudiera hacer para pararse, aunque lo deseara más que todo en ese momento.

No lloraba antes, cuando Yuya lo usaba como un juguete.

No lloraba cuando se sentía un objeto, no lloraba cuando Takaki se divertía buscando maneras para humillarlo.

Odiaba el hecho de estar llorando porque no tenía éxito de confiar en esa relación, porque odiaba la idea del mayor con Kei, porque odiaba esa ternura que no conocía en él, que nunca había desperdiciado con Yuri.

Se acurrucó contra las sábanas, intentando sufocar los sollozos contra la almohada, no queriendo irritar aún más a Yuya.

¿Por qué no podía dejarlo en paz a descargar hasta que le pasaba?

“Yuri, ¿Por qué lloras?” lo oyó preguntarle, la voz más tranquila, frustrado por su reacción.

“¡Porque estoy harto, Yuya!” le dijo en alta voz, volviendo a sentarse y mirándolo a los ojos. “Porque desde que hiciste las paces con Kei eres toda otra persona, porque cuando te llama está listo para satisfacer todas sus peticiones. Porque lo tratas de manera diferente de como tratas a mí, porque con él tienes una dulzura que yo puedo solamente soñar.” le echó en la cara una tras una todas las cosas con que no estaba bien, y se sintió mejor al hacerlo, mientras las lágrimas se convertían enseguida en rabia. “Estoy harto de ser una descarga por tus problemas y punto, y estoy harto de ti que sabes solamente derrocarme encima todo lo con que no estás bien, mientras yo tengo que guardar silencio y soportar. ¿Sabes qué? Si las cosas estás así, vete a decirle a Kei que lo quieres, ¡no desperdicies tampoco eso conmigo!”

Guardó silencio, recuperando aliento y secándose rápidamente los ojos.

Yuya lo miraba saliéndose los ojos, inmóvil, el cigarrillo que se consumaba solo en su mano.

“Yuri…” murmuró, luego respiró hondo, machacando la colilla en el cenicero y arrodillándose en el colchón frente a él, tomándole una mano entre las suyas. “Yuri, yo no siento absolutamente nada por Kei. Es tan absurdo que nunca me pasó por la cabeza.” suspiró, pasándose una mano en la cara. “Me comporto así con Kei porque él nunca estaría bien con lo que soy realmente. Y porque me importa de él, pero no suficiente para intentar hacerme aceptar para lo que soy. El único que me ve realmente eres tú, Yuri, y créeme cuando te digo que no pasa un día sin que yo agradezca que sigas estando aquí conmigo, que aceptes todo lo que hago, pese a que…” se interrumpió, mordiéndose un labio. “Lo siento por no ser capaz de mostrártelo como querría, y lo siento si te uso siempre como descarga para lo que sale mal, pero tú eres todo lo que tengo. Y eres la única persona que yo pueda amar, Yuri. Esto no está en discusión.” terminó, y el menor pudo notar claramente como sus declaraciones le pesaran, pero no tuvo éxito de preocuparse mucho de eso.

Despacio, se le acercó, abrazándole la cintura, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho y suspirando.

Yuya sonrió suavemente, devolviendo el abrazo, alegrándose de verlo finalmente tranquilo.

“Encuentras que sea tonto, ¿verdad?” murmuró Yuri, dejándose acariciar, disfrutando el agarre del mayor.

“No.” respondió Yuya, serio, antes de reírse. “Encuentro que seas celoso y punto. Y no veo porque eso no debería gustarme.” se burló un poco de él, pero Yuri no reaccionó, seguro de merecerlo.

Takaki lo llevó de vuelta bajo las sábanas, tirándolo contra de sí, alegrándose de no ser rechazado.

“Te extrañé hoy, ¿sabes? Me divierto mucho más cuando estoy contigo. Kei es una bola y cadena.” le dijo, haciendo reír al menor.

“Pues lo siento que no vine. La próxima vez que ambos vamos a estar libres, ¿me llevas al mar? ¿Solamente tú y yo?” le pidió, cerrando los ojos, acariciándole el pecho con la cara.

“Solamente tú y yo.” confirmó Yuya en un murmurio.

Yuri se sentía mejor, mucho.

Aún había muchas cosas, demasiadas, que se debían arreglar en la relación, pero no iba a perder el ánimo.

Lo que había dicho Yuya, al final, era verdad: no había otra persona con quien pudiese realmente ser sí mismo, porque Yuri había la prerrogativa de entenderlo, de aceptarlo, y era algo que llegaba con sus lados positivos y sus responsabilidades.

Yuri iba a tomar todo de esa responsabilidad, porque lo quería y para sentirse querido.

Todo el resto iban a arreglarlo juntos, de alguna manera.


End file.
